


采蘋

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂中短篇（清水） [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 纯甜饼 古风 清水上下两章完
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂中短篇（清水） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886371
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“听说昨夜里，那采花贼又来啦。”  
“是啊是啊，得亏咱们府里守备还算森严，那小子肯定进不来的。”  
两个小厮抄着手，小声讨论着些闲事，自打开了春，这有关“采花贼”的流言蜚语就没停过，还有愈演愈烈的趋势。孟鹤堂正坐在案前，鼻尖嗅着一株风干了的白芍，又用手指拈起另一株来细细比较，孟家世代行医，是到了十八岁的小少爷学着悬壶济世的时候了。  
可惜小少爷三天打鱼，两天晒网，光是辨识各类药材，老爷就教了他三月有余。  
大好的春光，外头开着大片大片的花，自己却只能坐在这儿与干枯了的花为伴，孟鹤堂被白芍的药气呛了一下，打了个喷嚏，他吸了吸鼻子，把两株花药都放在了桌上，他托着下巴，打量了一下方才还悄声叽叽喳喳的小厮：“你们说什么呢？采花贼？”  
“少爷，老爷行医回来，便要查您功课的，您分出哪一株是白芍，哪一株是红芍了吗？”小厮们规规矩矩低下了头，好心提醒祸到临头的小少爷，只可惜孟鹤堂完全没有领情的意思：“问你们话呢，那采花贼，长什么样子？俊不俊？”  
小厮们皆是一愣：“少爷您怎么这样问？”  
孟鹤堂哧哧笑了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，歪头去看怔愣的小厮：“不俊，怎么采得到花呀？”

“我儿倒是很俊，”背后传来了个熟悉的声音，孟鹤堂吓得浑身一哆嗦，马上就扭过了头，孟家老爷已换下了出诊时穿的外袍，只穿着家常便衣站在孟鹤堂后头：“你采到花了吗？”  
孟鹤堂的桌案上正放着两朵几乎一样的干花，而小少爷显然猜不到哪一株是红芍，哪一株是白芍：“爹，我已经看得很努力了...”说着，小少爷露出了个标准的讨好微笑，眨巴着眼睛去牵爹爹的衣角：“看不出来嘛。”  
孟家老爷不为所动，仍旧背着手站在原地，养了这儿子十八年，也该习惯他这动不动就撒娇的德行了，孟老爷的笑容颇为和善，毕竟医者仁心，他顿了顿：“看不出来，晚饭就不必吃了。”

孟府上夜的小厮大概会在二更天交一次班，这点，孟鹤堂心里还是挺清楚的。  
他老因为偷懒被罚不准吃晚饭，等到夜里饿得睡不着觉披件衣服出来找吃的的时候，也差不多到了二更。以前没经验，经常被下了夜班的小厮逮个正着，送回房间里去，被罚的次数多了，孟鹤堂已经能很熟练地避开小厮们的行进路线，平安地到达厨房了。  
孟鹤堂猫着腰，躲在垂花门廊下，他手里掌着一盏小小的灯，此时正用外衫罩着，免得路过的小厮看到角落里星星点点的灯光，他摒着呼吸，看着一队小厮有说有笑地从他不远处路过，等到说笑的声音远了，他才放下心来，把小油灯露出来，照亮周围的黑暗。  
一阵风吹过，孟鹤堂的肚子叫了一声，心里也发怵，他借着灯光看了看周围，夜里头安静极了，只有树影在灯光下微微晃动，孟鹤堂往前走了两步，忽的听到墙头上有些动静。  
小少爷的胆子比小耗子还不济，都怨小时候奶娘老喜欢拿志怪故事吓唬他，孟鹤堂战战兢兢地贴了墙根，举起小油灯借光观察，墙头上并无异样，只是树影晃了三晃，孟鹤堂长出了一口气，还未来得及抚一抚小胸脯，嘴唇便被一只大手捂了个结结实实。

今日里，孟家的医馆没什么人拜访，当家的老爷只拜访了几家仍缠绵于病榻的老主顾，看了看他们的情况，便留在府中教导小少爷了。  
出人意料的是，孟鹤堂今日乖觉的很，学得仔细，人也机灵，固定的课程结束之后，孟鹤堂甚至连吃午饭也不急了，缠着父亲问东问西，问的也都是些好问题，譬如“家中有什么成药可以用来止血”，“金创药膏一日敷于伤患处几次”，“利器损伤恢复时有什么忌口”，孟鹤堂向来惫懒，今日竟然拿起了小册子，把父亲的回答一一记下。  
孟老爷乐开了花，仿佛已经看见了自家小少爷日后当家主事的样子，他捋着胡须一一答过，大赞“我儿好学”，就连吃饭时都着人给孟鹤堂多盛了一碗，补偿昨日落下的晚饭。  
孟鹤堂似是还没学够，吩咐小厮把饭菜装了一些，就心事重重地告辞回房了。  
“孺子可教。”看着孟鹤堂攥着小册子，急匆匆回房的背影，孟老爷终于露出了真心的笑容。

“不用跟着我了，你们吃饭去。”孟鹤堂接过了小厮们手中的饭盒，转过身进了房间，就挥着小手遣散了跟着的小厮，他关上了房门，拎着饭盒在屋里转了两圈，搜罗了几瓶成药揣在怀里，熟练地从后窗翻了出去。  
这次不是去厨房找吃的，小少爷手上拎着沉甸甸的吃食呢，他猫着腰步履匆匆，穿过了垂花门廊便是跨院耳房。这儿离厨房不远，从前是仓库，后来失了一场火，便废弃成了杂物间。孟鹤堂小心翼翼地推开了门，看到角落坐着的人抬起了眼，正皱眉狠盯着他，像只护食呜呜叫的狼崽子。  
孟鹤堂咽了口口水，往前走了两步，对方蜷了蜷身子，仍旧死盯着他，仿佛下一秒就会扑上来，像昨晚一样，捂住他的嘴巴。  
“你别乱动了，”孟鹤堂晃了晃手上的食盒：“就我昨晚给你包扎的那样儿，挣一挣就全散开了。”孟鹤堂有点心虚，到底学艺不精，昨晚这不速之客捂了他的嘴，把他拖到耳房附近便体力不支昏了过去，吓得孟鹤堂抹了好一阵眼泪，才发现这人原来是个伤员。

这是采花贼吗？  
夜里，惊魂甫定的孟鹤堂拎着小油灯，蹲在这人身边，仔细打量他的衣着面貌，一身夜行衣，倒是符合孟鹤堂的想象；受的伤不轻呐，这得是采着仙人掌了，被人家姑娘揍成这样，孟鹤堂啧啧感叹着，把油灯移到了他的脸颊近旁。  
孟鹤堂的肚子很给面子地又咕噜了一声，孟鹤堂吞咽了一口：好家伙，这采花贼，还真挺俊。

“你是谁？”伤员一夜没喝水，嗓子哑的不像话，他看着孟鹤堂手上的食盒，露出了点意外的神色，孟鹤堂见他不再像刚才那样狠厉，慢慢又靠近了些：“你跑到我家来的，这儿是孟家。”  
这男人思考了一下，收敛了神色，看着孟鹤堂一步一挪，坐在他身边，抱了抱拳：“昨晚是我失礼了。”  
这是怕我报官，怂了？  
孟鹤堂打量着这采花贼的表情，胡乱揣测着他内心的想法：这一定是想靠美男计讨好我，让我帮他藏事儿。  
别以为你长得俊我就会包庇你，我就是看你受伤才暂时没报官的，我这叫医者仁心！孟鹤堂在心里默默与俊朗的采花贼划清了界限，故意板起脸来，从食盒里拿出了一碗汤，言简意赅：“喝！”

这次挺惨的，差点客死他乡。  
周九良小口小口喝着汤，回想着昨夜里被追杀的情形。皇帝这次把他派遣到扬州，是为了彻查水利贪污的大案，只是皇帝万万没有想到，这帮贪官污吏看派来的是个二十出头的小年轻，便起了杀心。  
自己看起来有那么好欺负吗？周九良有点郁闷，虽说年轻了点，但怎么说也算年轻有为，官居四品，不然皇帝也不会放心单派他一个来南方查案。他的调查对象们也太看不起他了，请来的刺客只是一窝草寇，被周九良打了个丢盔卸甲，只不过胜在人多，才把周九良打出了一身的伤，走投无路地翻进了路边的大院。  
胳膊上忽然刺痛了一下，周九良下意识“啧”了一声，低头去看毛手毛脚地给他包扎着的小少爷，那小少爷也正抬起头来看他，一开始，那眼神里还有点软乎乎的心虚和讨好，看到周九良皱紧的眉时，马上就虚张声势地瞪了瞪：“看什么看！”  
周九良忍不住歪了歪嘴角：“痛。”  
小少爷的眼神闪烁了一下，不自觉地移开了眼神，低头嘟嘟囔囔：“痛就对了，叫你好的不学，学人家当采花贼。”  
周九良被老鸭汤噎了一下，差点吐出来，他低头看着正颤抖着手指帮他包扎的小少爷，心里有点匪夷所思：他是不是误会了什么？

孟鹤堂的手指抖得不像话，手里捏着的小银挑子也跟着抖，从药罐里哆哆嗦嗦地取了药，又哆哆嗦嗦敷在周九良伤口上。  
周九良的衣领敞开着，靠着墙根闭目养神，随便孟鹤堂在他胸腹的伤口上颤颤巍巍地敷药，他大概已经习惯了毛手毛脚的孟鹤堂折腾出来的痛感，孟鹤堂一边上药，一边很没出息地咽着口水：这不愧是个采花贼，准能采着花，这腰，这胸肌。  
手下又一重，孟鹤堂倒吸了一口凉气，抬起头来看向采花贼的脸，那采花贼果然也在看他，带着点无可奈何的笑：“要不我自己来吧，少爷。”  
孟鹤堂脸上一红，手上更没轻没重：“我，我家家传的医术，你看不起？”周九良痛得缩了一下身体，下意识攥住了孟鹤堂的手腕：“疼，轻点。”孟鹤堂的耳朵在透进来的阳光照射下，红的像是透亮的玛瑙，他没挣脱开周九良的桎梏，轻轻吸了吸鼻子，忍不住软了语调：“知道了。”

等到终于把浑身的伤处理好，周九良后背都疼出了冷汗，汗水流过那些细小的伤口，蛰得生疼。  
他看着小少爷煞有介事地用手巾儿把手擦干净，又从食盒中掏出了个包子开始啃，随口问道：“你没吃饭？”日头都南移了，早过了饭点儿，小少爷没好气地啃着凉包子，小声嘀咕：“还不是因为你。”周九良看他吃得腮帮鼓鼓，倒是可爱，虽然下手没轻没重的，还老是凶，像个脾气不太好的小动物，稍微戳一戳，就炸开了浑身的毛。  
“你叫什么？”周九良理了理被小少爷胡乱系上的衣服前襟，他看着小少爷吃包子的动作顿了一顿，随后就没好气地回嘴：“管你什么事。”他报复性地咬了一大口包子，把脸颊撑得更鼓，像生气了的小河豚。  
周九良有点摸不着头脑，昨夜里自己受了伤，又从追击中捡回一条命，神经紧张之下是粗暴了一些，这小少爷未免太过记仇。自知理亏的周九良也没生气，人家被自己吓了一跳，还肯帮自己处理伤口，虽然有点疼，但其实已经够仁至义尽了。  
他靠着墙角，也从食盒里掏出个包子开始吃，一边吃，一边打量这小少爷的样子：“我叫周九良，谢谢你救我，你的名讳呢？”  
小少爷咀嚼的动作停了一瞬，接着就又开始了，他瞥了一眼周九良，又转回脑袋去：“萍水相逢而已，我才不告诉你呢！”

孟鹤堂心里一阵一阵地犯怵，万一自己告诉了这采花贼自己的名字，日后他万一从牢里出来了，找自己报仇怎么办！  
手中的包子也不再香了，孟鹤堂紧张地啃着包子，没留意这采花贼看着他的样子，忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“你说，这是孟家，看你的打扮，是这家的小少爷吧。”周九良把吃了两口的包子握在手上把玩，故意放慢语调逗小少爷开心：“我猜猜，孟轲？孟光？孟让？孟婆？孟姜女？”  
那小少爷本来还在一口一口地吃着包子，听着听着，就忍不住笑了起来，他回头乜斜了周九良一眼，轻轻捶了一下他的肩头：“你才哭长城呢！”

周九良笑了笑：“那你要三迁？”小少爷把包子咽了下去，仿佛做了点心理建设，他瞥着周九良，小声嘟囔：“我叫孟鹤堂。”

周九良没忍住伸手摸了摸他的脑袋：“真乖。”

果不其然，这小少爷脾气是不太好，把自己吃了半截的包子一股脑塞进了周九良嘴里堵他的嘴：“你不许招我！”  
脸红了，还挺可爱的，周九良把那包子囫囵咀嚼了两下，咽了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

“苍术二钱...黄柏一钱...川牛膝...”孟鹤堂蹲在一个小灶旁，一手拿着小蒲扇，轻轻扇着灶下的火苗，另一手攥着一张皱皱巴巴的纸，皱着眉努力辨认上面的字迹。  
孟鹤堂看一眼药罐，又看了一眼药方，咽了一口口水，方才抓药的时候果然少放了一味生苡仁，他撑着膝盖站起了身，巴巴跑到了药柜旁。生苡仁放在第三层，孟鹤堂努力踮了踮脚，又跳了一下，这才把装着生苡仁的小抽屉抽了出来，药柜上挂着一个小小的戥子，孟鹤堂称了一钱生苡仁，用手捏着，跑回了药灶旁。  
药罐中的液体已经煮开变了颜色，孟鹤堂心虚地挠了挠头，后放一味药应该也不差什么吧，大不了多煎一会儿。  
反正也是给个采花贼吃，想到这里，孟鹤堂大大方方地把生苡仁丢了进去，吃死拉倒！  
应该也不会死...吧。  
孟鹤堂抱着膝头，有一下没一下地扇着灶下的小火，忍不住瞥了瞥咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的药液。

今日孟老爷出诊去了，留下孟鹤堂一个人偷偷溜进了父亲的药房，照着前两天缠磨着父亲给的方子抓了一副药，周九良的伤渐渐好起来了，按着父亲教的知识，现在应当内服外敷结合才能完全康复。  
孟鹤堂打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，手指上还有残留的药味儿，他吸了吸鼻子，鼻头一抽一抽，随即打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。  
这两日太忙碌了，不知是不是累出了风寒，白日里要被父亲揪着学这学那，饭点要偷摸匀点吃的送去给嗷嗷待哺的伤员，晚上又要翻窗跳墙，去伤员那里换药送补给。孟鹤堂到现在都忘不了自己扛着一床被褥和枕头从后窗翻出去的狼狈——他直接一屁股坐在了地上，所幸有被子和枕头垫着，才没有跌痛。  
为什么非得对个采花贼这么好？  
孟鹤堂怀疑自己脑子多少有点毛病，可是周九良怎么看也不像是坏人，他笑起来多好看呀，人也温和大方，晚上见面时，还会给孟鹤堂讲点儿外面的故事，惹得不怎么出门的孟鹤堂向往不已。孟鹤堂甩了甩脑袋，试图把所有对周九良的憧憬甩出脑子：他都是故意的！他就是这么能装才能勾搭欺负良家妇女的！

药煎了约莫两个时辰，估摸着也快到了晚饭的时候，小厮丫鬟们忙着传菜，没人注意小少爷端着碗热腾腾的药，揣着几样糕饼点心偷偷去了东跨院的耳房。  
周九良临时养伤的地方已经堆满了孟鹤堂偷摸运出来的物资，棉被外套、枕头褥子一应俱全，甚至还有几本孟鹤堂小时候看的小人书——孟鹤堂认为这能给二十来岁的周九良解闷儿。听到外头窸窸窣窣像是野猫路过，闭目养神的周九良便睁开了一只眼睛，果不其然，几秒钟过后，小少爷就鬼鬼祟祟、探头探脑地钻了进来。  
“你今天感觉怎么样？”孟鹤堂眨巴着眼睛，小心翼翼地把一碗药放在周九良面前：“喝。”  
周九良扯开了衣襟，低头检查自己的伤口：“唔，你看，愈合得很快，现在已经不怎么痛了。”有趣的是，周九良扯开自己衣服的那一刻，他留意到，孟鹤堂的眼神一下子瞥向了窗外。  
“你看啊，”周九良勾起了嘴角，玩味地看着孟鹤堂：“不看怎么知道我好没好？”孟鹤堂的耳朵变红了，周九良看着他慢慢转过了头，在看清自己的调笑神色之后，忍不住红透了脸，瞪起了眼睛：“你！你！臭流氓！”  
周九良不再逗他，他哧哧笑着，端起了药碗一饮而尽，孟鹤堂还生着气，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，像是等人来戳。周九良便顺其自然地戳了上去：“苦，你都煎了些什么啊。”孟鹤堂偷瞥了他一眼，小声嘟囔：“不想喝拉倒。”  
周九良自然是要喝的，不喝痊愈不了，不喝，也骗不着小少爷偷偷带给他的点心，他笑了笑，继续冲着孟鹤堂拖腔拖调：“苦。”  
孟鹤堂赌着气，还是红着脸从衣兜里掏出了一块桔红糕递到周九良近旁，周九良握住了孟鹤堂的手腕，凑上去就着他的手，吃了那块软软甜甜的桔红糕，眼睁睁看着孟鹤堂的脸变得更红，他收回了自己的手，气不过地揍了周九良一巴掌：“真是臭流氓！”  
周九良似乎已经习惯了孟鹤堂对他的误解，笑眯眯地点了点头：“被你看穿了。”

身体已经好得差不多了，孟鹤堂不来的时候，周九良试探着活动了一下身体，毕竟他也不能真躺在床上看孟鹤堂给他带来的小人书不是？  
身上的衣服是孟鹤堂送过来的，应该是他父亲的旧衣，总之看着不像是孟鹤堂的身量，那小少爷身娇体弱，手腕腿肚都细细瘦瘦，怎会穿这样宽大的衣裳。周九良在屋里踱了两三圈，夜幕将至，身体也恢复了活泛，也许今晚，是该出去做个了结了。

今日孟家老爷依旧忙得脚不沾地，到了换季的时候，得风寒的总是多，也正是每年这一段时间兢兢业业的劳动，才换来深宅大院、锦衣玉食，以及四体不勤五谷不分的好儿子。  
最近孟鹤堂长进不少了，出门前，孟老爷看着孟鹤堂仔细地研究着自己给的药谱，心里有点欣慰，只会偷懒撒娇的傻儿子，也许即将就要独当一面了。  
孟鹤堂倒没觉得自己有什么长进，每次端药给周九良喝，心里总是惴惴，自己煎的药不会真把他喝死吧？

今日准备的点心是芙蓉糕，孟鹤堂拿油纸包了两块点心揣进兜里，端着药偷偷去了耳房。  
只是打开门时，却没忍住把药碗打碎在了地上，滚烫的药液泼了小少爷一鞋。孟鹤堂如果有一对小动物的耳朵，现在应当已经失落地耷拉了下来，他走进了空空的耳房，忍不住心里难过，周九良已经走了。  
“走了拉倒。”孟鹤堂一屁股坐在了周九良临走前铺好的被褥上，抽了抽鼻子：“省得我报官抓你。”  
孟鹤堂四处看了看，没忍住红了眼眶，他胡乱抹了抹眼泪，抽抽搭搭地蜷在了床铺上。门外头传来了细碎的声响，孟鹤堂从臂弯中抬起了头，天光微亮，马上就要黄昏了，大概是急着回巢的雀鸟略过了墙边的树枝。  
孟鹤堂重又埋下了头，这次没埋多久，因为门被轻轻推开了。  
周九良关上了门，便怔愣在了原地，看着蜷成一小团的孟鹤堂，忍不住开了口：“干嘛呢 ？”  
孟鹤堂抬起了头，眼眶子里还包着一包泪，把周九良打了个措手不及，周九良觉得自己的心都快被这几滴金豆豆砸化了，赶紧上前蹲下了身：“我有些事务处理，回来晚了，别哭别哭。”孟鹤堂撅着小嘴，倔强地不肯说话，周九良只好试探着伸手去擦他的眼泪：“别哭啦，小少爷。”  
孟鹤堂一巴掌打掉了他的手，边委屈边放开嗓门嚷嚷：“你没良心！唔...”周九良伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，伸手竖在了自己嘴边，他凑近了不断挣扎的孟鹤堂耳边：“你家小厮过来了，嘘。”

门外果然传来了脚步声，两个小厮在外头停住了：“这儿怎的跌破了个碗啊。”另一个人倒不以为意：“谁知道是哪个洒扫的不当心，你听说了吗，前两天抓到的那个贼。”  
“嗐，前两天不都游街了嘛，呸，糟蹋了五六个大姑娘，可算逮住了。”两人称着快，踢踢踏踏地走远了，周九良这才松开了孟鹤堂，他擦了擦孟鹤堂的眼泪，看着孟鹤堂有点愣的表情，心里歉疚：“我出去该跟你说一声的，对不起。”  
“你...你不是？”孟鹤堂还在抽抽搭搭，他自己胡乱擦着眼泪，错愕地看着周九良的眼睛，周九良倒坦然，直视着他，没有躲开：“不是什么？”  
不是采花贼？  
孟鹤堂把这句话生生咽了下去，原来是误会了。  
两人的距离实在太近，孟鹤堂这才发现周九良半个身子都压在了自己身上，他手足无措地推拒着周九良的肩膀：“你，你起来...”周九良看着孟鹤堂躲闪的样子，蓦地回过味来：“你一直把我当采花贼？”  
孟鹤堂下意识反驳了，但他实在不会撒谎，躲躲闪闪地的眼神相当于变相的承认：“没...没有！”  
周九良气笑了，伸手捏住了孟鹤堂的脸颊：“你都想了什么啊！”  
怎么会有这样的笨蛋，周九良故意贴得更近：“本来还想报答你一下，现在看来算了。”周九良觉得尤不过瘾，又揉乱了孟鹤堂的头发：“真笨。”

孟家的墙真的什么都拦不住，夜里二更守卫交班，周九良带着小少爷从后墙头翻出了门。  
虽说周九良口头上说着不会报答孟鹤堂，但他心里其实早就想好了报答小少爷的方式，孟鹤堂跟在他身后，眼神亮晶晶的，甚至轻声哼上了歌，周九良的报答是——带他出来玩一趟。  
夜里的市集仍旧热闹，孟家宅子不远处便是几处集中的酒肆勾栏，周九良在小少爷手腕上绑了条带子牵在手中，像是遛了一条小狗，在人群中优哉游哉地穿了过去，小少爷一边看着河堤两岸的灯火，一边兴高采烈地扯周九良的衣袖：“我想吃夜宵！”  
我看你像夜宵。  
周九良无奈地笑了一下，这小少爷倒真不把自己当外人，他只好拉着四处乱转的小少爷找了个夜宵摊子，要了碗花生酪，看着满目新奇的小少爷埋头狠吃。  
还好今天处理完了事情，身上有点毛票，周九良托着腮，看着孟鹤堂发呆。昨夜他偷偷潜入了贪官府邸，把自以为杀了他之后高枕无忧的大人家中翻了个遍，有用的东西都递交巡抚大人了，想必不日就会有结果传来，今日耽搁了些，是因为回了趟官家驿站，找回了自己的衣裳盘缠。  
周九良摩挲着腰上的官印腰牌，思忖了片刻，轻轻敲了敲桌子，孟鹤堂从小碗里抬起了头看他：“干嘛？”  
周九良笑了一下：“过两天，我要回京城了。”孟鹤堂怔愣了一下，语气弱了下来：“回呗。”周九良放慢了语速：“回...一个月左右，兴许不到一个月，我回来找你。”孟鹤堂呆了吧唧，往嘴里塞了一口花生酪：“哦。”  
周九良看着孟鹤堂像个呆兔儿，有点恨铁不成钢：“你不跟我说什么吗？”孟鹤堂的花生酪见了底，他用小勺搅着碗底的残羹，小声嘟囔：“我又管不住你，你又不听我的话。”  
夜风吹过了河堤，带来了些湿润的水汽，周九良笑了一下：“我听的。”孟鹤堂的眼睛仿佛点亮了点点星火，他抬起头来看着周九良：“真的？”  
他不会又在想什么傻事吧？  
周九良觉得还是占个先机比较好，他起了身，慢慢凑近了一些，孟鹤堂并没有躲，只是紧张地咽了一口口水，周九良偷笑了一下，凑上去吻掉了孟鹤堂嘴边沾着的花生酪，小声耳语：“你说要我早点回来，我一定会快马加鞭。”

周九良走之后的第二十八天，京城传来了消息，扬州知府以及治水分管的总督统统被押解回了京城，新官走马上任，城内再也没听说过有什么飞贼强盗。  
孟鹤堂拿着小研钵，心不在焉地帮父亲捣着入药的红花，他手边放着几本翻过的药谱，还有几张草稿，上头写着些自拟药方。最近孟鹤堂的医术进益多了，他想着，万一哪天周九良回来了，又带着一身伤，自己总能独当一面把他治好了吧。  
小厮们立侍在孟鹤堂身边，因着午后这点阳光，不断地打着哈欠，孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼，随手抽了张药方递给他：“去，帮我抓副药来。”小厮揉着眼睛接过了药方，定睛一看，把纸张又还给了孟鹤堂：“少爷，这不是药方啊。”  
孟鹤堂看了看，原是他随手乱画的一张草稿，那日里周九良吻他，他瞥见了周九良腰际挂着的腰牌，记住了大概纹样。孟鹤堂把纸张收了回来，翻找出了正确药方递给小厮，小厮碎嘴了一句：“您闲着没事儿，画按察使腰牌干嘛呀？”  
孟鹤堂转过了脑袋：“嗯？”小厮继续说道：“这便是惩治了那知府狗官的按察使大人的腰牌，坊间多有传闻，还有偷摸买卖仿品挂在家中图个镇宅的呢。”小少爷怔愣了片刻，撅起了嘴 ：“一个破采花贼的腰牌，有什么好镇宅的，谁家挂，谁家进蟊贼。”  
小厮没听清少爷嘟囔什么，他还奇怪，不怎么出门的小少爷，从哪儿看到这腰牌的呢？

是夜，孟府进了个小飞贼。  
孟鹤堂的房门被轻轻推开了，一个人影闪了进来，又悄悄把门掩好，他轻手轻脚地走到了小少爷榻前，看着小少爷睡得四仰八叉，忍不住轻笑了一声。  
孟鹤堂睡梦里，还有花生酪的味道，周九良放大的脸，自己扑通扑通的心跳，随即是一个落在嘴角的，轻飘飘的吻。  
“孟儿？”脸上仿佛有手指拂过，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊看到眼前有个人影，吓得马上就要大叫，随即便被封缄了口，温热的嘴唇带着熟悉的气息堵了上来，孟鹤堂半个字眼被吞没在了突如其来的吻中：“采花...”  
吻罢，周九良哧哧笑出了声：“我今夜便是应了你这个采花贼的名头。”  
省得白担那么久的骂名。  
孟鹤堂脸颊滚烫，借着月光看清了周九良的脸，又恼又羞地捶了周九良一拳：“你不会走正门吗！”  
周九良只是笑，一笑，孟鹤堂心里更是小鹿乱撞，这采花贼俊了，采起花来当真一采一个准。孟鹤堂的手臂慢慢环上了周九良的后颈，声音小得不能再小：“我都想你了。”

后记：  
孟老爷今日没有出门问诊，他坐在正堂，正襟危坐，京城来了位大人物，递帖子上孟府来，说有要事相商，孟老爷心中惴惴，得是什么疑难杂症，才值当的从京城跑到这儿来求医呢？  
难道自己名声在外？  
孟老爷忍不住自得地捋了捋胡子。

上门来的，竟然是位二十出头的年轻人，孟老爷更坐不住了，两人相互恭维了片刻，年轻人大约是看出了孟老爷的不安，直接切入了正题。  
“先生，我这趟来，是有事相求。”年轻的武官微微颔首：“您家中有位小少爷，我，我想聘回府去，为我操持。”  
谁？我那傻儿子？  
孟老爷喝了口茶，有点结巴：“犬子，犬子学艺不精，恐怕难以为大人所用啊。”不光没法用，说不定还能把这位大人治个半身不遂，孟老爷暗暗思忖着，虽然孟鹤堂最近进益了，但仍旧是三脚猫，他背后发凉：“不如，您有什么杂症，说与我听听？”  
周九良脸上有点热：“您可能治不了，其实，其实，我是想求娶您家小少爷。”  
孟老爷这才松了口气，嗐，不是让他看病啊，那倒也不是不行，这大人一看便是器宇轩昂，命数不凡，若是能待孟儿好，也就应了便是。孟老爷一边喝茶，一边打着小算盘，喝着喝着，忽然觉得哪里不太对...  
求娶？  
孟老爷的眼睛忽然瞪圆了。

周九良忍不住偷笑了一下，这未来岳父，怎么和自己的小少爷一样，什么都写在脸上？  
他会同意吧？  
周九良跑了神，他想着，这大千世界，万般精彩，他日后可以与孟鹤堂一一看过了。


End file.
